The present invention relates to apparatus for use by a keyboard operator, e.g., a stenotypist, for supporting the forearms and wrists, for comfort and to prevent injury, e.g., carpal tunnel syndrome.
It is known in the art to provide apparatus for supporting the wrists of a keyboard operator during typing, for example, on a computer keyboard. Such devices are often in the form of an elongated cushion designed to be placed on the surface of a desk, keyboard drawer, or other platform, in front of a keyboard. However, a desk or platform surface is not always available for allowing the use of a conventional wrist support. Court stenographers, in particular, often suffer from strain due to their working in an environment where they must be seated on a chair having no arms, and must operate a keyboard device, i.e., a stenographic recording machine, mounted on a column of a tripod with no desk surface available on which to place any means of forearm or wrist support.